One Shot Por Eso Te Amo
by Williams West
Summary: Eres un demonio, que jamás tuvo una oportunidad, tu destino fue ser una escoria, pero rezas por tener una oportunidad y empezar tu vida de nuevo, llegas a rezarle a un Dios en el cual tu no crees y le pides que te mande un ángel ¿Qué pasará con Ymir? ¿Corromperá la inocencia de su ángel que tanto cuida y protege? (YmirxChrista)


_**Por Eso Te Amo…**_

* * *

_**Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada  
Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma  
Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso Te Amo...**_

* * *

_Cuando me miras, me siento extraña, siento que me hablas con tan solo mirarme y regalarme aquella angelical e inocente sonrisa que es característica en ti ¿Estoy diciendo cosas cursis? Al parecer si… Es que ya es demasiado tarde, trate de reprimir mis sentimientos, pero al verla, caí a sus pies. Soy Ymir, supuestamente todos dicen que odio a todos, que no tengo sentimientos, etc. Pero realmente, mi única debilidad es Christa… Sé que estoy loca, sé que puedo ser la más sarcástica, fría y dura, pero con ella, no es así en lo absoluto… Ella fue la única que me brindo una sonrisa, me brindo su amistad, aun no sabiendo nada de mí. Cuando ella me mira, puedo sentir como aquellos ojos celestes atraviesan mi alma y la dejan desnuda, y como me abraza en las noches por lo asustada que esta o tiene frio, es algo que mi corazón, (El cual creía que no tenía hace mucho) no entiende, pero se alegra, se llena de felicidad, son emociones indescriptibles, cosas que no entiendo, solo que la quiero proteger, la protegeré de todos. Tomé la decisión de protegerla, desde que estaba en aquella iglesia alejada de toda humanidad, estaba en el infierno… _

_**Flash Back. **_

**- **_**Sé que no creo en ti, Dios, sé que esté es el maldito infierno, pero en esta iglesia que estaba olvidada y alejada de esos demonios, si existes, manda un ángel a mi rescate… Debo estar loca hablándote sabiendo que no existes… -Embozo una sonrisa irónica, si ese tal "Dios" Del cual habla, existiera, ella no estaría en ese infierno, ni mucho menos sería una escoria, triste verdad-**_

_**- No sé porque me trajiste aquí, pero es peligroso, hace mucho no usamos el túnel subterráneo –Ymir rápidamente se escondió en una banca de la arruinada iglesia-**_

_**- Padre, la familia Reiss, no, mejor dicho la esposa del señor Reiss, tiene una escoria en su casa la cual debemos matar inmediatamente –Hablaba el hombre, movía sus manos en forma desesperada, como si algo fuera a pasar o a descubrir- **_

_**- Esa escoria, sabe el secreto nuestro, así que haremos algo mejor con esa cría –Embozando una sonrisa macabra y tenebrosa, cosa que hizo sentir un escalofrió al hombre frente a él- **_

_**- ¿Q-Qué cosa padre? –Preguntaba un poco temeroso e intrigado-**_

_**- La echaremos a la calle, que sobreviva sola, además de una amenaza de muerte si abre su puta boca, ahora larguémonos de aquí, siento que algo me quiere matar –Pegando una sonora carcajada mientras se iba junto con el hombre- **_

_**- ¿Son humanos? –Sé preguntaba Ymir, sus manos estaban empuñadas, sentía mucha rabia, ¿Cómo los humanos podían matarse entre sí?- Reiss… -En ese momento la morena estaba curiosa, pero ¿Por qué? Ella no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que iba a pasar, no era más que una escoria en un infierno, pero lo que saco a la pecosa de sus pensamientos, fue un gran sonido, como si algo se estuviera cayendo, salió rápidamente de esa iglesia abandonada, sin antes darle una última mirada aquella estatua de ángel. Su mirada se posó en un agujero en la muralla que separaba a los humanos de los seres como ella, ¿Estaba teniendo una señal? ¿Dios existía? No lo pensó dos veces y tomo aquella segunda oportunidad en su vida, se adentró en la humanidad como una más. **_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

* * *

_**Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
Mi emoción y mi inspiración**__**.**_

* * *

_Así es como llegue aquí, antes de llegar a ser un soldado y luchar por algo que quizás es imposible, fui ladrona, pero lo hice para sobrevivir, me preguntaba si aquella cría podría sobrevivir como yo, pero cuando la conocí, supe que ella jamás podría haber sobrevivido algo así, es más, se la hubieran violado, matado o vendido como prostituta, y ella no diría nada… Le pedí a Dios un ángel y me llevo hasta esta cría a quien tengo que cuidar antes que a mí, yo soy un demonio, pero ella… Ella es un ángel, el cual solo un demonio como yo, podría corromper, pero ella derribo las paredes mi frialdad, de mi sarcasmo, de mi dolor, juro que intente no darme cuenta, juro que quise alejarme, juro que no quería sentir esto, pero el corazón le gano a todo ¿Qué hago ahora? Ella jamás sabrá que es mi debilidad, que ella tiene toda mi atención, que cada día al verla sonreír o reír, es mi aventura, que sus ojos son mi emoción y cuando me regala una sonrisa cuando estoy entrenando es mi inspiración… Por eso Te Amo Christa…_

* * *

_**Por eso yo Te Amo, porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor.**_

_**Por eso yo Te Amo  
Soy tu dueño, pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí te lo canto amor.**_

* * *

_Si Christa supiera mis sentimientos, sé que ella los aceptaría, sé que aceptaría cualquier sentimiento de amor de cualquier tipo o tipa, solo para no lastimar a la gente, yo no quiero lastima, yo quiero que ella me ame tanto como yo a ella, que yo la voy a proteger aunque a veces la fastidie, que no la odio, que cuando digo que se case conmigo, es verdad, pero ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo voy a saber si ella no quiere lastimarme y me acepta? ¿Cómo voy a saber todas aquellas cosas? Cada día me cuesta más alejarme, no me quiero alejar, no quiero que ella se sienta mal, quiero que ella este conmigo, que solo me abrace a mí, que sus sonrisas sean solo mías, pero a la vez, no quiero, seré un demonio que arranque del paraíso a un ángel que ni si quiera sabe que es el dolor o el rencor, ¿Y yo? Yo no soy más que una simple escoria que quiere algo inalcanzable, irónico ¿No? _

_Soñé con la estatua que hace un par de años atrás vi, en aquella iglesia en donde escuche de Christa, le comente mi sueño mientras ella se apegaba más a mi cuerpo buscando calor, solo ese calor que yo le podía brindar, nadie más que yo. Me pregunto que como era el ángel, yo primero miré a la luna que entraba por la ventada e iluminaba la habitación, luego pose mi mirada en sus ojos, sus ojos presentaban un brillo peculiar, un brillo que no conocía, pero ahora, ese brillo solo sería mío. Le dije que ese ángel era hermoso, que me había dado una segunda oportunidad, ella me miró atenta y se aferró más a mí, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho, sentía mi cara arder, mi cuerpo acalorado, un leve sudor y estremecimiento en toda mi columna, esas sensaciones me encantaban, pero también me daban miedo… Le dije que ese ángel, era igual que ella, tenía algo parecido, quizás sus ojos, esa sonrisa, algo tenían en común… ¿Quizás por ambos eran ángeles? No lo sé…_

* * *

_**Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos  
Porque haces cada día extraordinario  
Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios  
Tu piel es mi espacio...**_

* * *

_-_ _Ymir –Yo estaba poniéndome mis botas, quise mostrarme desinteresada como siempre acostumbraba, pero como si un amo llamará a su perro, rápidamente voltee mi rostro para conectar mis ojos con los suyos, esos ojos, eran mi cielo…- _

_- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunte "Fastidiada" como acostumbraba- _

_- E-El otro día hice algo mal… -Agacho su cabeza, sus manos las tenía empuñadas sobre sus rodillas, ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama como si quisiera que el suelo fuera el abismo para saltar y no mostrar su vergüenza- _

_- ¿Por qué me lo quieres contar? ¿La gran Diosa necesita un consejo por que cometió un error? –Emboce mi característica sonrisa de ironía y burla, pero solo era para tranquilizar mis nervios- _

_- E-El otro día… -Ella comenzó a relatar, estaba nerviosa ¿Qué sorpresa vendría? ¿Hizo algo con Reiner?- Te bese… T-Tu dormías… -Mi sonrisa se borró de mis rostro, ¿Me beso? ¿Había terminado de corromper su inocencia? ¿Había traicionado mi propia promesa de protegerla? ¿Qué debía decir? Pero claro, como no pensé, recorrí a mi faceta "Desinteresada"- _

_- No es nada malo, quizás solo quieras experimentar, eso es todo. ¿La Diosa tiene vergüenza? Imagínate si supieran que andas besando así a las personas –Nuevamente mi sonrisa me acompañaba, pero estaba mal, mi pecho dolía de una manera que jamás pensé- _

_- E-Es que ese beso… Ese beso me hizo entender muchas cosas… -¿Dios me quería jugar una mala pasada? ¿Qué era todo esto de repente? Era lo que deseaba, pero también no deseaba, una voz me decía que me largará, que la dejará sola, pero mi corazón decía que la besará- _

_- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? –Me levante y me cruce de brazos, tenía que escuchar respuestas, respuestas claras- No quiero saberlo, se nos está haciendo tarde –No quería escuchar sus respuestas, esa maldita voz me decía que la corrompiera, que hiciera y deshiciera, era mi demonio interior, con cual cargaría hasta la muerte, pero no le daría el gusto de corromper aquel ángel- _

_Me levanté y me fui de allí, dejándola completamente sola en su miseria, la estaba dañando, sabía que le dolía, pero ella no sabía que me dolía más a mí, solo la estaba protegiendo, pero mi pregunta era ¿De quién? ¿De mi lado egoísta? ¿De mi lado malo? ¿De mi pasado? ¿De qué…?_

* * *

_**Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
Mi emoción y mi inspiración.**_

* * *

_No quería acercarme a ella, ni mirarla, quizás si no estaba con ella, olvidaría todo lo sucedido, si no le prestaba atención y no la molestaba, ella se olvidaría y luego las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero no fue así, ella aún me hablaba y me mostraba su sonrisa, pero sabía que le dolía, estaba sufriendo, le estaba haciendo daño yo misma, pero cuando la vi con Reiner y riendo junto a él… Allí supe, que mi promesa se había ido al demonio, solo bastaron segundos para ir hasta donde ellos, tomarla de la muñeca y sacarla de allí para llevarla lejos conmigo, caminábamos sin rumbo, no sabía lo que hacía, ella solo me seguía callada, mientras nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, sentí un tipo de conexión, estaba sintiendo lo que ella siente al tocar mi mano, era raro. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron por una melodiosa voz, se atrevió hablar. _

_- Te pusiste celosa… -Dijo sin rodeos, yo detuve mi caminar, la solté, me voltee y la acorrale en el tronco de un árbol, total, ya estábamos lejos de la gente, solo estábamos nosotras dos-_

_- ¿Crees que me pondría celosa por ti? –Emboce una sonrisa irónica, la cual ella entendió perfectamente y agacho su cabeza avergonzada- Por mí, que hagas lo que se te venga en gana –Deje de acorralarla, me voltee, pero ella tomo mi muñeca, aún estaba con su cabeza agachada- _

_- ¿Qué quiere la Diosa? ¿Un beso? –Me voltee nuevamente y la acorrale, esta vez, nuestras respiraciones chocaban en nuestros labios fundiéndose en una sola, nuestros cuerpos se habían entrelazados como si fueran un rompecabezas y que por fin estaba completo- _

_- Si… -Ella cerró los ojos lentamente, yo solo pude imitarla, había pasado la barrera que me había prohibido cruzar, ahora, solo era una estúpida enamorada que no quería parar-_

_Sus labios en mis labios, una calidez en todo mi cuerpo se encendió, primero fue un beso inexperto, luego nos acostumbramos y nuestros besos comenzaron a ser más apasionados y húmedos, había olvidado que estábamos en el infierno y ahora, me sentía en el cielo, ¿Qué era esto? Siempre me lo pregunte y ahora sé la respuestas, estoy enamorada de Christa, desde ahora, seré su esclava, su ternura me conquisto, ella solo era un inocente ángel y yo, yo era y seré un demonio que estará enamorada de este ángel, pero ¿Qué pasa si un demonio se enamora de un ángel? ¿Al demonio lo echan del infierno o al ángel del cielo? Pero eso no importaba, ya que al solo tenerla para mí, bastaba._

* * *

_**Por eso yo Te Amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor.**_

_**Por eso yo Te Amo  
Soy tu dueño, pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí te lo canto tanto amor.**_

* * *

_Estábamos desnudas besándonos, su piel se sentía tan exquisito sobre mi cuerpo, no sabíamos que hacer, solo queríamos tocar y memorizar nuestros cuerpos, como si fuera el ultimo día de nuestras vidas, como queriendo apagar una sed que desconocía y no sabía que existía hasta ahora, pero no bastaba para apagar las llamas de pasión que sentíamos, queríamos saciarnos, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño, pero todos mis miedos se esfumaron al sentir sus ojos conectar con los míos, ella me envolvió en una sonrisa y su sonrojo lo podía notar gracias al sol que se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, ella tomo mi mano delicadamente y la puso en su entrepierna, sabía lo que estaba pensando, ambas sabíamos, que este día marcaría en nuestras vidas algo importante y que jamás nos separaríamos, nunca más. _

_Estábamos recostadas sobre nuestras ropas, el pasto estaba frio, así que decidimos colocar nuestras ropas de sabanas. Mis besos descendieron a su cuello, mi mano jugueteaba en su intimidad, estaba bastante mojada, eso me encantaba y ayudaba a mis llamas a expandirse por todo mi cuerpo. Ella recorría mi espalda con sus pequeñas manos, a veces clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, eso hacía que una corriente eléctrica, que comenzaba desde mi cabeza, terminara en mis pies, era como estar en otro mundo, no nos importaba nada más que amarnos… Fui besando todo su cuerpo, lamiendo, succionando, apretando y mordiendo sus pezones que estaban erectos de la excitación, de su boca salían unos gemidos melodiosos, era la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado jamás, y quería seguir escuchándola por el resto de mi vida. Besé su monte de venus, al hacerlo, ella tomo mi mano y la entrelazo, mi otra mano jugaba con su pecho._

_- Y-Ymir… -Gimió mi nombre al sentir mi lengua dentro de ella, sus sabores, eran la droga más desquiciante que probaba, me estaba volviendo loca. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron pesadas, pero eso no nos detendría- _

_Cuando termine de saborear y saciarme, ella estaba jadeando, no dejaba de repetir mi nombre, lo estaba haciendo bien, eso me enorgullecía, le estaba gustando, entonces tendría que seguir, pero ahora ella tomo las riendas, ahora era yo la que gemía su nombre, era ella quien me saboreaba a mí, ¿Cómo describir las sensaciones y las emociones? No podía, así de simple, lo único que podía decir, es que estábamos haciendo el amor… _

_Invertimos posiciones, ahora estaba yo encima de ella, contemplándola desnuda, la podía ver completamente gracias a la luz de la luna, ni si quiera habíamos sentido la noche caer. Sus ojos brillaban nuevamente y allí, pude notar, en ese preciso instante, que ese brillo era porque me miraba a mí, porque me amaba a mí, solo a mí, ella me amaba como yo a ella, también entendí, que Dios me había mandado un ángel y me había dado una segunda oportunidad._

_Comencé hacerla mía lentamente para no lastimarla, ella se aferraba a mi cuello y mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras gemía mi nombre, yo estaba realmente excitada, necesitaba sentirla, pero como estábamos conectadas, ella también comenzó a introducir sus dedos, ambas estábamos entregándonos, era nuestra primera vez, y así fue como llegamos al orgasmo, me sentí flotar en el cielo unos momentos, para luego volver a la realidad y verla allí acostada en mi pecho, mientras su rostro estaba tapado por un mechón pegado por el sudor que cubría nuestros cuerpos, no pude hacer más que aferrarme a ella fuertemente, no queriendo soltarla nunca más, ahora, ella era mía._

_- Te Amo Ymir… __**Porque son tus brazos el lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco… **__-Al escuchar esas palabras, olvide como respirar, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, también la amaba y esa era la única verdad-_

_- __**Porque si te tengo, tengo todo, en ti tengo todo... Por eso Te Amo… **Christa_… _-Nos fundimos en un suave y tierno beso, para luego, entregarnos a los brazos de Morfeo, olvidándonos de la realidad, olvidando todo, solo recordando, que nos amábamos y nada podía separarnos de ahora en adelante...-_

* * *

**_¡Hola! Espero estén excelentes mi hermosos/as lectores/as_**

**_Aquí otro One Shot, ahora solo es One Shot, no Two, ni Three XDD_**

**_Como es verano, estoy dándome un descanso, pero ya tengo avanzados los cap. De mis Fic._**

**_Para los amantes del Yaoi, favor de pasar por mi perfil y leer "Bertholdt In Love" Es un ReinerxBertholdt._**

**_Hace mucho quería escribir un "One Shot" del punto de vista de Ymir, traté de meterme en lo más posible en el personaje de Ymir, no sé como lo hice, así que por favor, espero que me digan, las criticas, ya sean cualquiera, me serviría de mucho._**

**_Esté One Shot lo hice basado en la canción de "Rio Roma - Por Eso Te Amo" La canción es súper tierna y recomiendo escucharla._**

**_Sin más rodeos, cuídense y espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo lo escribí._**

**_¡Amarlos! _**


End file.
